Hemidactylus Frenatus
by Violet Hiwatari
Summary: Ever since Dranzer was set free after his last match, Kai Hiwatari has taken to a new profession: visiting other worlds, through a wormhole he found while training in the frozen tundra. However, he feels restless and wants Dranzer back. What happens when he meets a teenage girl from the world of Earth, called Violet, who has the potential to get Dranzer back?
1. Chapter 1: A Hater Of Introductions

**A/N:** **I do not own beyblade, and bla bla, fill in the usual disclaimer stuff here. Here, I'm assuming that Dranzer never came back after that last match in G Revolutions.**

 **Review, please? Any suggestions?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A Hater Of Introductions**

His rival's face stood out clearly in his mind. _Those lips,_ he thought dreamily. _I could kiss_ _them, kiss them and keep on kissing them –_

Suddenly, Kai felt something he thought he'd never sense again.

 _But no, wait, it couldn't be, she's gone, I set her free at the beybattle!_ he thought groggily, his mind still half on his long-time crush. _Did I imagine it?_

As if to prove him wrong, the sensation came again.

"Dranzer?!" he gasped. "Dranzer, where are you?!" he exclaimed, half expecting an answer, but his words were met with nothing but a blank silence. Not letting that dissuade him, he focused, concentrated...

...And understood what he sensed. His bitbeast's soul, the spirit, was concentrating on a body.

Dranzer was finally able to inhabit a body, after such a long time! But how could she? She had been unable to do it at first!

In answer, he heard that majestic voice which he thought he'd never hear again, albeit faintly. "Master," her voice said, "Come seek me at Earth."

He called out to her again, but she did not answer.

* * *

Violet was fed up beyond measure. She gazed blearily at her physics textbook; how much more of "The human Eye and the colourful world" could she bear? The chapter was actually simple, but it involved too less problems and took much memorizing. She took a lot of time to memorize..

Sadly, her 10th grade annual board examinations were coming up, and she had a reputation to maintain. Straight 'A's in everything was a minimum requirement she'd set for herself. This was the hardest exam she was going to write, but she was determined to get the best marks possible.

Inside, she knew that she wasn't doing it for her reputation. Or parents. Or the teachers.

She was mainly doing it to beat that arrogant bastard, who went by the name of Nuran Alath.

Violet hated him, oh how she hated him. That arrogant bitch, with his stupid trademark spiked-up hair at the front and his stupid, deep-yet-high voice and his shy smile...just thinking about him made her insides boil with rage.

First her parents disallowing her to go to the latest movie, then that chapter, and then her thinking about this guy. Great. This day was getting better and better.

And the funny thing? Nuran had done her no wrong. He was just the unfortunate cause of a promise broken...

...The promise that she'd taken in the starting of the seventh grade. Violet should never fall in love. She had understood that it brought nothing but trouble. Broken hearts. Mental pain. AND distraction from studies. She made an exception to fictional characters, though; it was impossible not to have a crush on Loki and Wolverine. She should've known that love was inevitable.

But her heart wasn't one to let her off THAT easy.

Till then, she had known Nuran as her best friend in the third grade– and rival since then, when their divisions were reshuffled. She knew him as a confident, humorous(specializing in lame humour) boy; an excellent rival. She competed with him in EVERY Damn exam.

And Violet had fallen in love with Nuran near the starting of the eighth grade. Dag nab her hormones. She'd tried to deny it to herself. She couldn't.

Then she took another oath, one which she was determined to keep. Nobody could know, least of all him. Not telling it to her friends was easy, as she didn't _have_ much friends. Wow, perks of being forever alone material. But the pain of unrequited love was hard to deal with. Many times, she'd just wanted to tell the guy. But she couldn't break her promise.

The mental pain and everything coupled together had made her start to hate him.

Violet's thoughts were interrupted by a figure clambering onto her hand.

"Dranzer," she said softly, as the dull Brown house lizard looked at her with black, beady eyes.

The clock struck 1 P.M.

 _Shit. "_ I should get back to studying, right?" she said guiltily.

Dranzer, almost as if understanding her, nodded her head. Violet was _so_ thankful she had Dranzer, even though she'd just met her the past week or so.

Violet sighed, "I guess I'll do some questions, then." She was on her way to the book-shelf when –

"Aah!" she screamed, and backed into a corner.

A figure was materializing in front of her! Deep Brown eyes appeared at first, gazing into her own black ones. A shock of blue-grey hair, and two navy blue triangular strips on the sides, and a white scarf –

"What's wrong?" her mom called from downstairs, no doubt hearing her scream.

"N- nothing," Violet managed to shout back. "Just a –" Dragon? Gryphon? Or the real thing? "Cockroach!"

That didn't change the fact that ghostly Kai Hiwatari was not a cockroach.

Before she could get another ridiculous reaction like fainting, Kai spoke. "So you're the one who managed to bring Dranzer back," Kai said in his deep, rich voice. "I'm Kai Hiwatari."

Just that remark made her speak. "I know your name is Kai," she said tersely. How could she not? He was her all-time favourite character, albeit beating V from V for Vendetta by a very small margin. "I'm Violet. Now what the heck is – " she gestured hopelessly.

"Sit down," he said, shooting a look at the lizard. "I'll explain."

Oh, how Kai hated introductions.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spirit of Dranzer

**A/N: I don't own Beyblade. Or Kai. Or Dranzer. Though I wish I do. Violet is mine, though.**

 **Reviews, please? *puppy eyes***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **The Spirit Of Dranzer**

"So let me get this straight," Violet said. She knew that the best way to grasp something was a summary, from her years of studying.

"I managed to bring back Dranzer."

"Hn," the ever-talkative Hiwatari said.

"Using belief," she said disbelievingly.

"Hn."

"But she is ill-adapted to this lizard body." Violet looked at the lizard.

"Hn. Correct. You're not as dumb as you look."

She chose to ignore the jibe.

Kai continued, "So she does not have long in this body before –"

" – she goes back to being a wandering soul," Violet completed. "So, what can I do? Can I help in any way?" She knew the answer already. As the grumpy cat would say, "NO."

But the answer was NOT what she expected.

"I need you to help Dranzer into a new body."

"What?" she whispered, and instantly got reminded of Evey Hammond saying the same in V for Vendetta, when V told her that the choice to pull the train's levers hers.

"You heard me."

Violet started to protest, "But I'm not sure I can even –"

Dranzer looked at her with large, pleading eyes. Dag nab the puss-in-boots and puppy eye trick!

* * *

 **8 March, Monday**

 _I know. Even I'M amazed. How could I be so punctual? It's only been a week since my last diary entry!_

 _You remember when I made a new friend, a lizard, and I was trying to find out a good name for her? (Yay to being forever alone. Desperate enough to be friends with LIZARDS.)_

 _Things have really escalated from there._

 _Now, I'll condense the main event of this week into a very concentrated volume of very high molarity, provided low temperature *Ooo, someone's been studying chemistry! YA NERD!*_

 _I started to call the lizard Dranzer.(IKR? I was obsessed after rewatching Beyblade,) Now, what happened is that I started to believe that it was a spirit, an intelligent soul resided inside Dranzer. (Cheers to my believing power and imagination.) I believed it, and still do. So much that I treated Dranzer like an intelligent equal._

 _Now things start to get murky. *Drum roll*_

 _Kai Hiwatari materialized in my room and informed me that his bitbeast's soul had been forced inside the lizard by the power of my belief. I know it sounds dumb._

 _I'll write more later. It's 1 A.M. and physics annual board exam tomorrow!_

* * *

Kai lay on his bed, thinking. For once, his thoughts weren't occupied with his crush. Well, he'd visited his crush – and he'd wished Kai luck in getting Dranzer back. He'd even offered to go with him.

That's where Kai had put his foot down. As much as the idea delighted him, Zetro would only make things worse with his unpredictable, brash behaviour. Or should he have taken him? Zetro had a way of worming into people's hearts. Including his. And his bit beast Dragoon's.

Unrequited love hurt. Kai pictured Zetro in front of him. _Zetro..._ he thought dreamily.

Kai's pants became uncomfortably tight. Shit, this was growing worse. He quickly started to think about something else.

 _This girl Violet seems okay. I'll go back there to Earth tomorrow; there's finally a chance of getting Dranzer back!_

One thing Kai knew for sure. Violet seemed MUCH better than the previous – and first – Earthling he'd met some 8 months ago.

Amy, her name was. A delightfully stupid 12 year old girl, who he'd met with the main aim of learning a human language. He has been astounded to see the similarities between the inhabitants of his own beyblade world and humans; just that humans had lesser stamina and energy, and could run much lesser. Minor details like that..

And, oh yeah, they didn't have bitbeasts.

Idiotic females. Amy had developed a HUGE crush on him, and that's when Kai decided to leave. Her use was over, and she was tossed aside like scrap metal. Not that he regretted it. Or had it been too harsh?

He drifted off to sleep, Amy and Violet still on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations, Explanations!

**A/N: This chapter is an explanatory one. It explains some things that might've been bugging some of you. I own nothing except Violet(You know nothing, Jon Snow!)**

 **Big Thanks to Little A Granger and Rapid P. Saiko for reviewing my last chapters! I'll try to do a better job this time around!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Explanations, Explanations!**

 _ **15 March, Monday**_

 _FINALLY, the dam exams are over! (Get the reference? LOL) Everything was okay, except physics, where I screwed up the Human Eye diagram._

 _Now, there's a good news and a bad news._

 _The good news is, Kai's still there. And thank the gods, he's still not found a suitable body for Dranzer. He's torn between whether to put back Dranzer into a blade or a body. Now, only if he got a great flaming bird somewhere..._

 _I sorta like Kai, but for Odin's sake, don't start thinking that 'like' in the terms of 'crush'. Violet does NOT do crushes. Especially since that idiot Barba, that fucked up arrogant bitch. (Ha, I can imagine Captain America shouting, "Language!")_

 _Now the bad news: I can't visualise Kai easily now. It takes a lot of effort._

 _It's not MY fault. I had to take you to school today so that I could laminate your cover (Awesome Wolverine themed cover, right?). And then, an asshole bully had to come by and, when I wasn't looking, read through my March 8 entry, the previous one. AND start harping about that._

 _He's like, "Bitch, Kai ain't real! You're a loser, obsessing over a cartoon character!" and bla bla, stuff like that._

 _Kai says that the bully's remarks have made my subconscious think that he isn't real; Kai's just my imagination. Now that Will never go fully. But how to solve that...?_

 _He's thinking over that right now, as I'm writing._

 _That's pretty much all I have to write. Bye. And no, I will NOT call you you 'dear Diary' or 'kitty'._

* * *

Done writing her diary, Violet smirked as she looked at 'Barba'. It was nothing but a nickname for Nuran she'd made up; the bully had made her think of this idea. Nuran was Barba as he was a hardcore fan of "Breaking Bad", or Br Ba. Ok, never mind. She was bonkers.

Violet concentrated at a brooding Kai at the corner if the room. Whatever the guy's bad qualities are, he was respectful, and kept his distance. OR that could be because he was antisocial. Hah. Whatever. It was still getting harder for her to see him.

She was struck with a sudden question. "Kai, where do you come from? The beyblade world, obviously, but how'd you come to Earth? Or are you guys undercover over here?"

Fuck. Humans. Why'd they have to be so inquisitive? "Later," Kai muttered.

But Violet wasn't one to give up so easily. "If you exist, that means –" she exclaimed, her eyes wide – "that Tyson, Max and Ray exist too!"

That caught him complete off guard. "Who?!" he asked,confused.

"Tyson, Max and Ray. Why, don't you know them? They're part of the bladebreakers, after all."

 _Bladebreakers?_ Kai thought. _What in Dranzer's name is that? I hate being so clueless!_ Trying to regain his image, he said, "Show their pictures to me. Maybe they were unimportant, and I forgot about them."

Actually, he knew what was going to happen. The odds were, he'd not even know one of them.

Violet rummaged about on search of her laptop.

She'd asked him how he'd known about Earth. But there was another equally important question; how had Earth known about them?

The answer to that one was complex. He himself had only arrived at a conclusion some months ago. But if Violet asked him, he would have to answer, for then only could he gain her favour.

"There!" Violet said triumphantly, setting the laptop in front of him. "The Bladebreakers!"

It was a picture of four people. The leftmost one was him, wearing some ridiculous coat – like thing, and baggy violet pants. He was glad to see he wasn't smiling...much. And why the hell did he have Lavender eyes? He had hazel ones in reality!

The one to his right was some weird yellow haired guy he'd never seen, smiling an innocent smile. Cute angel was the first phrase that came to his mind.

The one to the right of Angel boy was a much more fierce looking one, with a feline feel to him. The yin-yang symbol headband was clearly visible on his forehead.

The sight of the rightmost one sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He gave a sudden start.

Zetro?!

"What, you know Tyson Granger? He's also known as Takao and Kinoyima," Violet remarked.

He didn't know why. He wanted to keep Zetro a secret. Fighting to keep himself calm, and ignoring the sudden tightening of his pants, Kai said, "N-No, I don't. I don't know any of them. Except myself, of course."

Violet looked disappointed. "Damn. I thought you'd know atleast Tyson. You know, with all the TysonX Kai fanfictions running around..."

Great. Nothing more did Kai need than to get reminded of his own weakness(I.e. having a crush) than stupid love stories about him and Zetro(who was apparently known as Tyson here.)

"Hn," he replied. _Hide your emotions,_ he commanded himself. "What a waste of time. Leave me be. I'm yet to find a solution to your problem."

Slightly taken aback, Violet said, "Sure. Where's Dranzer?" As if in response, Dranzer clambered onto the bedshelf of the bed she was sitting on.

"Hemidactylus Frenatus," she greeted Dranzer jokingly. The lizard slapped a hand to its face.

The biology exam had been just a few days ago, and she had needed to memorize the fact that the scientific name of A common house lizard was Hemidactylus Frenatus. Ever since then, she'd been calling Dranzer that.

"Why?" Kai had asked.

"Why not?" she had retorted. After all, she was known as a nerd and a geek for a reason. She didn't mind; she even took pride in it. If reading books was one of her hobbies, so was memorizing them. Just how many people, except her, could know all the poems of Lord Of The Rings by-heart? Violet hated memorizing only when it was memorizing something she didn't WANT to learn. Like about the stupid human eye.

Also, calling Dranzer 'Hemidactylus Frenatus' annoyed her to a large extent. What more could she ask for?

* * *

"Just tell me how you knew about Earth, and how the beyblade creators knew about you." Violet had finally got to that.

"Oh no, Violet," he growled. "Will you please drop it?" He had been trying to find a solution to her problem. If Violet didn't believe that he existed, she'd lose the capacity to see him.

One thing that Kai had learnt about other worlds. While he was there, he could not become a solid body; only a spirit. He did not age here, either. As for the other worldly people seeing him, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but if they already knew about him, THEN it would pose a problem.

"If you tell me this," Violet retorted, "Perhaps I could make more sense out of all this and believe more that you are not just a figment of my forever-alone imagination."

Rats. She did have a point. Ah, she was right.

"Just explain, Okai?" said Violet, and giggled. "Okai. O-Kai. O – never mind me, I'm bonkers."

 _Girls._ He started his explanation.

"Question one. You asked how I knew about Earth."

Violet nodded.

"When I was training for my match, I found –"

Violet interrupted, "What match?"

Fuck it. He'd have to explain a bit about his life. "Okay," he said, resigned. "Short, brief idea about my life. I was born to a single mother, whose boyfriend had left her while she was pregnant." Another reason he hated general love. "Hn. Unimportant. I'll skip the backstory. There was this guy who was my main rival in beyblading; the world championship. Former teammate whom I'd broken away from in order to best him, and prove myself the best."

"His name?" Violet asked.

'Zetro', he nearly said. But he didn't want Violet to know about him. "Let's just call him Tyson."

Surprisingly, she didn't object. "Okai. Continue."

Kai hated Okai. "To cut the long story short, the ultimate match took place. Dragoon and Dranzer, Ze- Tyson and Kai. The most powerful. In the end, Tyson won by a small margin. Our blades collapsed."

"Oh, is that what happens in the third season, G-Revolution? I don't remember. I saw it a when I was a kid."

Kai chose to ignore that. "Anyway, Dranzer was the weakest I've ever seen her. If she remained bound to the blade, there was a good chance of her dying. Even Dragoon had been hurt, but Dragoon had deflected the damage more effectively, I guess."

"But isn't Dranzer a Phoenix?" Violet interrupted. "Then she'd be reborn from the ashes, like Fawkes."

"I don't know about that," said Kai, appearing less knowledgeable than he would've liked. "Who the hell classified Dranzer as a Phoenix?"

"Earth," Violet answered smartly. "Forget it, then. Dranzer is an unknown species. Just a great flaming bird, like the legendary fire pokemon Moltres."

Fawkes? Moltres? Pokemon? What the fuck were these? Damn, explanations were hard! He hated talking so much. "So I set her free, so that she would not feel any physical pain. But the problem was, I didn't know how to get her back. And now, 2 years later, I came to know that you succeeded in restoring Dranzer into a body."

"Then how'd you come to Earth?" Violet questioned. Darned inquisitiveness.

"When I was training for the big match in the frozen tundra, I found a sort of portal from my world to other ones. Nobody else knows about it, except Tyson, but he doesn't know the location. That's all you need to know."

"Okai," Violet agreed. She paused, and said a tad timidly, " I know I'm annoying you, but answer question 2. How did the Beyblade creators know about you?"

Now this one was a toughie. Incredible, how such a small question had taken him months to figure out.

"No interruptions," Kai warned.

Violet nodded.

"Good. Now, this is a theory I came up with, myself. Sometimes, people on Earth get visions of other worlds in the form of dreams, or something. Do you know any like that?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Stephanie Meyer, the author of Twilight, said that the idea of Twilight came to her in a dream."

"It's probable that such a world exists out there too, then."

"Ugh!" Violet gagged. Why TWILIGHT?!

"My best guess is that even Beyblade came to the creator as a dream. Maybe he only saw me, Z- I mean, Dranzer, and perhaps Dragoon in his dream."

"So you're saying that Tyson, Max and Ray are made up by him."

 _Not Tyson. "_ Perhaps. Somebody might've called my name in my dream, and I must have yelled to Dranzer to attack Dragoon."

"So he knew the names," Violet said slowly. "I get it." She hung her face shamefacedly. "But it's a bit confusing."

He had to admire the way Violet observed and grasped quickly. He himself had taken days to take it all in. "That's all right," he said, even surprising himself by not scorning. "It was hard for me, too."

* * *

 **A/N: so Zetro is Tyson. They're the same person. And no, Kai doesn't talk this much. Only for this time. He'll be back to being the highly functioning sociopath.**

 **Now do you think Dranzer should be put back into the blade so that Kai can beyblade again? Or do you want A surprise? Tell me in the reviews! Hope this chapter cleared some of your confusion!**

 **How I wrote this story was, I constructed a Kai in my mind, and he had to explain to me EVERYTHING. He wouldn't tell me everything, being the bitch he is. It was as confusing for me as for you at first, as I have the knack of imagining scenarios in my mind as real. (Yay to my mind. Where imagination becomes reality. And if you didn't understand this paragraph I just wrote, forget about This.)**


End file.
